Change Isn't That Bad
by The.Daarkside.Has.Cookies
Summary: So Aelita is new to the school of Kadic, a school of flirty boys as well as girls, but when she see's Yumi something in her sparks an interest. I reeeaaallly sux at summeries so read please. Rating may go up in later chapters.


**I DO NOT own Code Lyoko or any of the characters in the show. I just own, well whatever I make up... Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_So it would seem were moving. I guess that's not to bad of a thing. I just don't like the idea of going to a whole knew school. I enjoy my old one very much. I have good friends, nice teachers, and I'm top of my class. Now I'm being transferred to Kadic school. I guess it isn't all bad. I'll be able to make some new friends and have some knew adventures. That's good right? Sure it is... Or maybe I'm kidding myself. Either way I can't change it seeing as though I'm in the car to my knew home already..._

Aelita closed her diary and looked up to see the knew neighborhood in which her father would be living in. Yes, her father, not her. He had decided that she would live in one of the dorms built into the school. She sighed before placing her diary back inside her bag.

"Don't look so glum Aelita. I guarantee you'll love your knew school and make lots of friends. Change isn't that bad." Aelita smiled at her father.

"I know dad. I'll adjust." They pulled up to the school and she got out her bags.

"Call me when you get settled in." Aelita giggled.

"Dad you only live 10 minutes away." He smiled as she closed the door.

"Call?" She backed away from the car.

"I will before I go to bed." He nodded before pulling away. "Don't wait up," she yelled waving at the retreating car. She smiled to herself before dragging her things into the the school. The Office Secretary Mrs. Weber gave her, her room number and key.

"You go and put your things down in your room and we'll send someone up to show you around." She nodded.

"Thank you ma'am." Aelita walked down the hall and took the elevator up to her room. She placed the key in the lock and turned it to reveal a pretty large room. It had two beds, two dressers, and two desk tops. It seems as though one side of the room already had a resident. She set her things on the other side and began to unpack.

She took all her clothes out of her suitcase and began to separate them. She then refolded the ones that had gotten messed up on the ride and placed them neatly in her dresser. She took out other items including school supplies, her laptop, books, a brush and comb, a bit of makeup, and a picture of her mom and dad plus her from a couple of years ago. She placed these things on the desk on her side of the room and organized them to look presentable. Aelita stepped back and smiled at the task she had accomplished when she heard the doorknob turn. She straightened out her pink dress before turning towards the door as it opened. There stood another girl. She was a bit taller and had long black hair as well as glasses. The girl stepped into the room and smiled.

"You must be my knew roommate Aelita. My name is Emilie." Aelita politly smiled back.

"Hello my name is- uh, Aelita..." Aelita watched a bit confused as the the girl, or Emilie, circled around her.

"Your kinda short ya know? Then again it adds to the fact that your cute." Aelita blushed at the comment. "You sure do wear a lot of pink, then again I guess you can't help it much with pink hair. By the way is it a natural pink?"

"Yes, its natural." Emilie stopped in front of her and grinned.

"Ya know, there's only one way I can be positively sure." She began eying the him of her dress and Aelita stepped back shaking her head.

"I assure you its real!" Emilie began to giggle.

"I was only teasing." Aelita calmed herself realizing the playfulness though her face was still a bit red from blushing. Emilie straightened her glasses and grinned.

"Well anyway, as I said before I'm Emilie. I'm your roomie and also your guide for the day. So shall we begin?" Aelita nodded and they left the room.

* * *

**Okay so this is a bit hurried seeing as though it was a bit short notice but I wanted it up before/on Christmas. It'll have way more Yuri in the next chapter or chapter 3. Anyway please R&R and I'll keep writing. I'll know to keep going by the reviews I get, otherwise this will be quite the short story.**


End file.
